


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in this case a song, will use any and all excuses to get Rabin to hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hongbin tells Wonshik not to touch him, and Wonshik does the exact opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Selena Gomez, and I thought of Hongbin and Hakyeon but that's my notp, so here, have some Rabin porn. Enjoy! ♥

Wonshik sank deeper into the bed as he threw his head back, mouth falling open in a perfect “o” and exposing more of his neck for Hongbin to draw wet patterns on with his tongue.

Flushed cocks brushing lightly against one another as the other boy, bent over Wonshik, fucked back on his own fingers, three of them by the mewls Hongbin muffled against Wonshik’s heated skin. Wonshik groaned, wanting and frustrated, hands clutching fistfuls of sheets at his side. 

“Tonight, you’re not allowed to touch me,” Hongbin had whispered in his ear as they stumbled through the door. The rule, the absolute forbiddenness of it along with the sweet noises Hongbin was making, the heedy visual of his boyfriend trembling with pleasure, only made Wonshik ache to disobey. He wanted so badly to touch, to card his fingers through Hongbin’s hair, to feel the sinews of muscle under velvety soft skin, but Wonshik fought, so valiantly hard to be good.

And then Hongbin was guiding Wonshik’s cock into his needy entrance, wet heat enveloping him inch per inch. Slow.  _ So fucking slow _ that a growl rumbled in Wonshik’s chest, and Hongbin breathed out a chuckle before slamming himself down to the hilt.

Hongbin cried out at the sudden fullness, his legs trembling at Wonshik’s sides, and Wonshik nearly screamed, hands flying off of the sheets to latch onto Hongbin’s waist, hard and bruising. Caught off guard, he could only gasp as Wonshik threw him off, keeping himself intimately buried in Hongbin’s tightness as their positions were reversed.

“Wonshik-ah...I said--”

“Fuck what you said,” Wonshik hissed, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He shoved Hongbin’s legs on his shoulders and promptly, mercilessly started fucking him into the mattress. 

Hips like pistons punching out the most wanton noises from Hongbin’s kiss-swollen mouth, praises about how big Wonshik is, how he fills him up so good, demands to fuck him faster,  _ harder _ . Wonshik only happily obliged, pulling out until only the head of his cock was still inside Hongbin and slamming all the way back in, in time as he dragged Hongbin towards him by the hands still on the other’s waist, forming bruises he would later perfectly match with his fingers.

Hongbin cried out loud, louder with each of Wonshik’s thrust, drowning out the protesting creaks of their bed and the wet slap of flesh on flesh, cut off suddenly as he cums. Mouth open in a silent scream, eyes rolling back into his head, he shot ropes of liquid pleasure on his chest as Wonshik fucked him through his orgasm, hands moving to grip his thighs and hold them apart when Hongbin tried to close his legs, weak and trembling from oversensitivity.

“Shik-ah...please…” Hongbin whimpered, and the pleading, Hongbin’s flesh pulsing and crushing his cock tears Wonshik’s release from him. He stiffened, a long, drawn out moan tumbling from his mouth as he spilled himself inside Hongbin.

Hongbin caught him as Wonshik collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing hard, laughing as he nuzzled the top of Wonshik’s head. “You just can’t keep your hands to yourself,” he said, clenching around Wonshik and pulling a shivery moan out of him.

Wonshik looked innocently up at him, though his smile was impish and one of his hands came up to idly toy with Hongbin’s nipple. “I mean, I could, but why would I want to?” Wonshik purred, delighted in the hiss Hongbin made through gritted teeth when he pinched his nipple.

A flash of a devilish grin, legs tangled into Wonshik’s, and suddenly their positions have been reversed again, Wonshik on his back with Hongbin above him. Wrists pinned over his head with one of Hongbin’s hands, his grip strong despite the size of his hand, the other trailing maddeningly light touches from his neck and travelling south, and Wonshik knew he was about to find out, all over again, why he should have obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
